1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to composite paperboard and plastic carded display packages of the type disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,436, issued on Sept. 28, 1982 in the name of Charles R. Helms, and more particularly to a method of forming a plurality of packages of this type from a single blank of foldable sheet material such as paperboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A state of the art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,866,544, 3,127,698, 3,322,269, 3,657,855, 3,908,827, 4,092,201, 2,903,139, 3,179,246, 3,436,008, 3,698,551, 3,910,410, 4,109,821, 2,990,082, 3,275,274, 3,459,359, 3,770,120, 4,029,202, 3,023,924, 3,286,835, 3,645,384, 3,785,544, 4,076,790.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a method of forming a composite paperboard and plastic carded display package in any way similar to the process outlined in the invention where a blank of foldable paperboard is divided into a pair of panels which are folded one atop the other and then inserted into a mold, where plastic is injected, and then where the plurality of packages are cut from the single blank.